mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizard of Oz Mafia
| image = File:Wizard_of_oz.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Nana7 | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Large) | startdate = 7.21.14 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Marq #mtamburini #TyrannicalTRex #Aleph_Zero #Alexeyy86 #kiwifruit #mew #Boquise #Auramyna #Aoi Kunie #Invincible #Slick #Curr3nt #Jay Gold | first = Marq, Curr | last = Aura, Slick, Alex | mvp = Alex | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 based on Wizard of Oz 1939 film It began on July 21, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (July 31). Game Mechanics Rules *Indy win does not end game. *Kills are not blocking *redirected spies get correct results *np shows traps, blocks, kills, used saves, rid kills. Blocks succeed on players who do not act, but redirects fail. *Lion save appears as saved by YBR *Tie lynches always result in 1 player being lynched, random among the tied. *OOP trap > block > baddie redirect > goodie redirect Role Description Baddies, BTSC and group NK with no carrier. Eliminate goodies. #Wicked Witch of the West - Spy #Wicked Witch of the East - Unlynchable, appears as lynch saved #Flying Monkeys - Redirect #Winkle Guards - Trap - Block at night and day trap, no save Goodies - eliminate baddies #Glinda - Spy #Dorothy - BTSC with Toto #Toto - BTSC with Dorothy #Scarecrow - Redirect #Tinman - Block #Lion - Runs away, unkllable at night, except via RID Kill. #Munchkins - Lynch Save #House - Kill, inherited by Dorothy or random goodie #Yellow Brick Road - Save Indy - rid kill 2 goodies and a baddie, any goodies or baddie. Leaves game upon winning. #Wizard - rid kill. target can not be saved from rid kill and it can not be redirected or blocked. Also has follow spy which may be blocked or redirected. May use both actions each night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *mtamburini - Glinda *kiwifruit - Dorothy *Curr3nt - Toto *Aoi Kunie - Scarecrow *Boquise - Tinman *aura - Lion *TyrannicalTRex - Munchkins *Invincible - House *Slick - Yellow Brick Road Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Aleph_Zero - Wicked Witch of the West - Lynched D3 #marq - Wicked Witch of the East - Killed N2 by House #Jay - Flying Monkeys - Lynched D5 #mew - Winkle Guards - Lynched D2 #mtamburini - Glinda - Killed N5 by Wizard #kiwifruit - Dorothy - Killed N3 by Baddies #Curr3nt - Toto - Killed N2 by Baddies #Aoi Kunie - Scarecrow - Killed N4 by Baddies #Boquise - Tinman - Killed N3 by House #aura - Lion #TyrannicalTRex - Munchkins - Killed N5 by Baddies #Invincible - House - Killed N4 by Wizard #Slick - Yellow Brick Road #Alexeyy86 - Wizard Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9